Blacksmithing
Blacksmithing is a Crafting skill in . It allows the Vestige to use metal to create weapons and heavy armor. Overview As with other crafting skills, it is necessary to extract raw materials into craftable ingredients before crafting with Blacksmithing. Metals are required and can be gathered throughout Tamriel in ore veins. Once the metal has been extracted into ingots, the player may craft weapons and armors. To use the Blacksmithing skill, players must use a Blacksmithing Station. Each craftable item has a minimum and maximum number of bars. For example, a cuirass may require a minimum of 7 iron bars, and take a maximum of 13. With each iron bar added to the 7, the armor value and level requirement increases. It is also necessary for players to use crafting materials according to the style they wish to craft. By default they are only able to craft their own race's armor style. Further styles can be unlocked by reading racial style books. The necessary base materials may be purchased from any crafting vendor. Styles other than the playable races will need to be obtained as drops or bought from other players or Guild Traders. Type There are many types of weapons and armors that players may create. Material There is a wide variety of materials that players may use in Blacksmithing. The higher level the material, the better the results. For example, a steel sword will yield better results than an iron sword. Materials can be obtained from Ore Veins, found in any region. As of Update 12 , Ore Veins are found throughout Tamriel 50% in the highest quality unlocked, and 50% corresponding to the Vestige's character level. For example, with level 1 Metalworking and 160 , Ore Veins will be of Rubedite Ore half the time, and Iron Ore otherwise. List of materials: *Iron Ingot (Iron Ore) *Steel Ingot (High Iron Ore) *Orichalcum Ingot (Orichalcum Ore) *Dwarven Ingot (Dwarven Ore) *Ebony Ingot (Ebony Ore) *Calcinium Ingot (Calcinium Ore) *Galatite Ingot (Galatite Ore) *Quicksilver Ingot (Quicksilver Ore) *Voidstone Ingot (Voidstone Ore) *Rubedite Ingot (Rubedite Ore) Style The style of the armor is determined using Style Materials. Trait Traits may be added to weapons and armors using particular Gemstones after it has been researched. Passive abilities Each crafting skill yields passive abilities related to the skill that can be levelled with the skill. For Blacksmithing, these skills are: *Metalworking: Allows the use of _____. **Rank 1: Iron Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 1) **Rank 2: Steel Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 5) **Rank 3: Orichalcum Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 10) **Rank 4: Dwarven Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 15) **Rank 5: Ebony Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 20) **Rank 6: Calcinium Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 25) **Rank 7: Galatite Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 30) **Rank 8: Moonstone Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 35) **Rank 9: Voidstone Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 40) **Rank 10: Rubedidte Ingots (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 50) *Keen Eye: Ore: Ore in the world will be easier to see when you are ___ meters or closer. **Rank 1: 20 meters or closer (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 2) **Rank 2: 30 meters or closer (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 9) **Rank 3: 40 meters or closer (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 30) *Miner Hireling: A miner hireling will send you ore and possibly other items every day. **Rank 1: Hireling will send you ore and possibly other items every day (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 3) **Rank 2: Hireling will send you more ore and possibly better items every day (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 12) **Rank 3: Hireling will send you even more ore and possibly even better items twice a day (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 32) *Metal Extraction: Improves the chances of extracting Blacksmithing ingredients. **Rank 1: Improves the chance of extracting (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 4) **Rank 2: Greatly improves the chance of extracting (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 22) **Rank 3: Maximizes the chances of extracting (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 32) *Metallurgy: Reduces research times by __% and allows the research of ____ items at once. **Rank 1: 5% and two items (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 8) **Rank 2: 10% and two items (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 18) **Rank 3: 20% and three items (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 28) *Temper Expertise: Increases the chances of improving items with Tempers (Honing Stone / Fine, Dwarven Oil / Superior, Grain Solvent / Epic, or Tempering Alloy / Legendary) **Rank 1: Increases the chances of improving with tempers (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 10) **Rank 2: Greatly improves the chance of improving with tempers (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 25) **Rank 3: More than doubles the chance of improving with tempers (unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 40) Skill books *''Heavy Armor: A Forge-Wife's Advice'' *''Nord Armorers and Armsmen'' *''Smithing: A Worthy Endeavor'' *''The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims'' *''Treatise on Metallurgical Anomalies'' Leveling tips *Investing 30 Champion Points into The Tower constellation will increase crafting inspiration gain by 20%. *An active ESO Plus membership also grants additional 10% inspiration. It also doubles the player's available space in the bank and shifts all crafting materials into the Craft Bag, making it easier to collect materials and weapons/armor for deconstructing (see below). *Deconstructing looted weapons and heavy armor is cheap way to level up Blacksmithing. They are a very common drop, and they can be acquired while questing or doing other activities. In addition, deconstructing items will grant the player crafting materials which can be used to further increase the skill. *Keen Eye: Ore, Miner Hireling, Metal Extraction passive skills are useful to obtain crafting materials. *A Skill Point should be spent on Metalworking every five Blacksmithing levels. It will allow crafting higher level items, which will grant a notably higher experience than lower level items. *Players receive less experience from deconstructing items crafted by themselves. Finding another player who is also leveling up Blacksmithing and trading the items crafted in order to deconstruct the other player's items is an efficient way of recovering materials. *Intricate items will grant 280% more inspiration upon deconstruction. Gallery ESO Craftable Weapons and Armor.jpg|Some of the weapons and shields that can be crafted. Appearances * * es:Herrería (Online) ru:Кузнечное дело (Online) it:Blacksmithing nl:Smeden Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Crafting Category:Online: Skills